Temporary Home
by When I Make It Shine
Summary: A series of song fics showing Hanna and Caleb from present to future. I will be taking song suggestions. Hanna/Caleb pairing w/ mentions of other PLL couples.
1. Temporary Home

A/N: I do not own the cast of Pretty Little Liars nor do I own the rights to Carrie Underwood's song 'Temporary Home.' If I did own Pretty Little Liars, Caleb would be shirtless way more often ;)

Summary: Hanna wakes up on a Saturday morning to something she never expected.

* * *

A yawn escaped full lips as Hanna Marin sat up while rubbing at her azure blue eyes, blinking against the sun that was coming in through her curtains. The clock on her bedside table read nine a.m and she groaned, finding it too early to be functioning on a Saturday morning. Stretching, she slid out from beneath her sheets, listening carefully for any sign of Caleb being within the house or her mom moving about.

Bare feet touching down on cold hard wood floors she shivered, shuffling down the stairs and to the kitchen, looking around for any sign of human life other than herself. Near sparkling, everything was in typical order and a piece of notebook paper was stuck to the fridge. Rolling her eyes as she picked it up, she scanned the familiar handwriting belonging to her mother.

_Hanna, _

_Got called out on a business trip and won't be home for a few days. Behave and NO PARTIES. _

_Love, _

_Mom (P.S I don't want you spending time alone with that Caleb boy, something's off about him) _

Crumpling the note she tossed it into the waste basket, pausing at the sound of soft guitar strums coming from somewhere within the house. Curious, she followed the noise, coming to a stop outside the basement door. Turning the door knob she took a seat on the top stair, peering down just in time to see Caleb sitting on the couch strumming an old acoustic. Listening to the tune she was surprised at how beautiful the scene before her was. Fingers flying over the arm of the guitar, hitting certain frets and chords, Caleb sat shirtless and exotic in appearance. For once he wasn't wearing his grey beanie, chocolate colored locks in a casual disarray around his face. Her jaw dropped once he opened his mouth and began to sing.

**Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone.  
Another new mom and dad, another school,  
Another house that'll never be home.  
When people ask him how he likes this place... **

**He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,  
"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."**

Hanna felt her heart break, knowing the song was so far about his stint in the numerous foster homes he'd passed through before he had made it to Rosewood. He hadn't said much about his past and hearing him sing this song made her wonder what horrors Caleb had seen so far. The next verse began and she laid her elbows on her knees, watching him perform in what he thought was solidarity.

**Young mom on her own.  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,  
Because a half-way house will never be a home.  
At night she whispers to her baby girl,  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."**

"This is our temporary home.  
It's not where we belong.  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through.  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going.  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."

This song in itself seemed to be about the hardships people face on a regular basis, how people's time on Earth was only temporary to what they could find in the afterlife. Easing down the next few steps she made sure to stay out of view, leaning against the railing as tears welled in her eyes. Who cares if she was the 'oh so fabulous' Hanna Marin, Rosewood Day royalty? She was still Hanna Marin, the human being with human emotions.

**Old man, hospital bed,  
The room is filled with people he loves.  
And he whispers don't cry for me,  
I'll see you all someday.  
He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."**

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong.  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through.  
This was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going.  
I'm not afraid because I know... this was  
My temporary home."

This is our temporary home.

Taking the rest of the stairs as carefully as possible, she stepped towards Caleb, noticing how he just kept looking at the luggage in the corner. Swiping at the tears that had escaped her, she cleared her throat.

"That was… that was really beautiful Caleb," she whispered.

He looked up sharply, brown eyes seeking hers. "How much did you hear?" he demanded, setting the guitar aside with a frown.

A flush colored flawless skin. "The entire song. I didn't know you could play," she shrugged pathetically, her sentence sounding more like a question.

"Well now you know." Caleb stood, raising his arms to stretch.

Hanna blushed harder, watching his muscles ripple beneath tanned skin. Why hadn't she noticed before that he was so good looking? Tugging her robe closed further she brushed strands of blonde hair out from before her eyes. Following him as he crossed to his belongings for a shirt, she began to fold his bedding, ignoring his protests. Offering him breakfast, she grinned when he asked to make something for the two. A bowl of cereal later Hanna decided that, just maybe it was time to get ready to face the day.

She'd gotten halfway out of the kitchen before running back to see Caleb washing the dishes. Colliding with him she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, memories from their moment in the shower flashing behind closed eyes.

"For what it's worth Caleb, I'm glad that you're here and I wouldn't mind if Rosewood became your permanent home," she smiled.

Pulling away she took the stairs two at a time, gathering clothes from her room before traipsing to her bathroom, leaning against the closed door with a grin. Maybe having him around would be better than she thought it would.

* * *

Reviews would be appreciated, tell me what you think? :)


	2. True Friends

A/N: I do not own any of the Pretty Little Liars cast nor do I own Miley Cyrus/Hanna Montana's "True Friends." I may not exactly like Hannah Montana (no offense to anyone who does) but I found that the song described Hanna and Caleb pretty well.

Chapter Summary: Though from two different worlds, Hanna and Caleb have found a friendship within each other. He was a delinquent living in her basement, she was the homecoming queen with secrets and yet they aren't as different as they seem.

The first thing Hanna noticed when she woke up was the note taped to her vanity, the messy scrawl familiar to the blonde and making her grin. It was just something that was quickly jotted down, letting her know that Caleb had drank the rest of the milk but promised to pick a new carton up later, the note initialed with a 'C' at the end. Laughter bubbled in her throat as she imagined him sneaking in to her room, grey beanie in place and combat boots in hand.

_**We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around**_

_**You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground**_

Caleb was one of a kind; a rebel exterior housing a caring interior that knew exactly what to say and when to say it. A genius with cell phones, he was almost teddy bear like in personality. There had been a time not too long ago when all her secrets had come into play, around the same time that she'd jumped into the shower with Caleb. It had been on an afternoon where her mother would not be able to make it home that evening, 'A' had just sent her another demand in order to receive some of the stolen money and she'd had no idea that she wasn't alone. Hanna could still recall what the message read, though it had been nearly two months ago.

'_Mmm, that chocolate cake does look good. Eat half then you know what to do- A'_

Tears had gathered in her eyes as she divided up the dessert, fork in hand and her stomach twisting itself into knots. Bite after bite she could feel the nausea pooling in her abdomen, the embarrassment of the situation getting to her. Hands shaking, she took the last few bites, slamming the fork down before tossing it into the sink along with the plate. There was a resounding crash as porcelain and metal landed in the basin, but she ignored it as she sprinted towards her bathroom silently. The feeling of the tooth brush in her hand, bristles facing her as she eased it towards the back of her throat, was familiar yet discomforting. What once used to make her feel beautiful now made her feel gross and undesirable.

Footsteps thundered up the stairs just as the tooth brush touched the back of her throat, making her flinch but not causing a gag reflex. Pounding on the door and the sound of Caleb calling her name caused her to drop the tooth brush on the ground beside her, sobs wracking her body as she leaned against the wall.

"What do you want?" she called out, resting her face against the cool tile.

The door was cracked open and he peered in, frowning at the site of her. In one hand was her cell phone, the other fisted by his side.

"I heard the crash and the running feet. I also found your phone on the counter. Are you okay?" he asked, coming to sit beside. "I, uh, read the message."

Hanna groaned. "I'm fine, can I just have my phone and could you not mention this to anyone?" Reaching for the device she scowled as he held it out of her range.

"You can have the phone when you promise never to do that again. Bulimia is dangerous, Hanna. Why would you even do something like that?" His voice was soft with an underlying hint of disappointment.

"Because it makes me feel beautiful, and… I don't know anymore. It's stupid really, but it's an old habit that I just can't break." Her tears started again and he pulled her close, holding her head to his chest as he let her cry into his shoulder.

"You don't need to do this to be beautiful, this 'A' person should mind their own business, because as I see it, you're gorgeous," Caleb said softly.

He helped her to her feet before kissing her forehead, leaving the room without another word. She flushed at his words but grinned, feeling good about herself once again. Hands no longer shaking, she reached for her phone, deleting the message with a satisfied sigh.

_**You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend**_

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

The one time that they had planned to hang out in public more trouble with 'A' had popped up, hinting that Hanna and Aria rush to Spencer's to help decode a message. When she'd texted him to apologize she'd gotten a simple "No Problem" in return. Upon asking what he had done in her absence and what she could do to make it up, he'd responded by letting her know that he'd tinkered with some phone and that she could repay him but bringing home some of the left over pizza. Caleb had never gotten mad that she'd canceled before, understanding that sometimes things happened where she couldn't make it.

He'd never once said 'I told You So' when she'd made a mistake, instead opting to listen to her reasoning before letting his opinion be known. When she'd gone out to a party, after arguing with him that she had better things to do than sit at home on a Saturday, he never said anything when she'd come home drunk beyond comprehension and confessing how she didn't want him to leave.

_**A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again**_

True friends will go to the end of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

Granted they hadn't been friends at the time, Caleb had gone and made sure that Ella Montgomery never got to the Art show. By removing the kill switch, he had made Hanna indebt to him. She'd repayed him by not only showing him the rich possible customers but housing him when he'd gotten evicted from the principal's couch. That little moment had sparked a friendship that, though unconventional, worked in its own right.

_**A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend**_

Review are appreciated, along with song suggestions or situation suggestions :)


	3. Gimme That Girl

A/N: Still don't own Pretty Little Liars nor do I own the Joe Nichols song "Gimme that Girl." WARNING: this probably isn't one of my best. Sorry if you don't like it.

Chapter Summary: It doesn't matter if she's all dolled up or if she's just rolled out of bed, Caleb likes her anyways.

He hadn't realized the effect Hanna had on him until recently. The way her blonde waves felt beneath his fingers as he'd held her on the stairs, comforting her after her fight with Aria and the way the clothes she wore clung just right to her well proportioned body, the way she always had an answer. And though he secretly loved how put together she ways, he preferred her when she was at home chilling out in her pajamas on the couch.

_**Hang up that red dress  
Let down your hair  
Cancel those reservations  
There's no need to go nowhere  
As good as you're looking right now  
Girl I bet you're thinkin' I'm crazy  
There's a side of you that I wanna see  
That never ceases to amaze me.**_

It was a Friday night where both had nothing to do and her mom had been out of town, this situation somehow leading to them having a movie marathon in her room. Saw IV had been in the DVD player and the two were curled up on her bed, a bowl of popcorn between them and their respected drinks on the bedside table. A particularly scary scene had come on and Hanna had squeaked, burying her face in Caleb's chest. He chuckled, rubbing her back as he continued to watch the movie, glancing down at her every few seconds. He felt her breathing even out and his smile widened, watching that sleepy little grin she wore become a look of complete comfort._****_

Gimme that girl with her hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest  
That's the you that I like best  
Gimme that girl

Gimme that girl lovin' up on me  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans  
That's the you I wanna see  
Gimme that girl.  


The music was on and a pot of water beginning to boil on the stove, Hanna sitting at the island with a fashion magazine in her lap. Flipping through the pages she hummed, tapping her fingers against the worn jeans that, though from her 'fat' years, were still comfortable as hell. It was a Sunday afternoon and once again she'd been left to fend for herself. Tugging at the t-shirt she'd snuck from Caleb when she'd been doing laundry she giggled, inhaling the scent that was purely him. Bare feet swung to and fro, her humming turning into soft singing as she added the pasta to the water.

_**Gimme a girl that's beautiful  
Without a trace of makeup on  
Barefoot in the kitchen,  
singing her favorite song  
Dancin' aroun' like a fool  
Starin' in her own little show  
Gimme the girl that the rest of the world  
ain't lucky enough to know.  
**_

Standing before the stove she swayed along with Aerosmith's "Don't Want to Miss a Thing," slowly stirring the pasta as she hummed. Tasting one of the noodles she nodded, adding a quick dash of salt before shutting of the burner, picking up the pot so that she could strain it. Leaning back over the sink she emptied the contents into a colander. Feeling flushed from the steam she was thankful that she hadn't put any makeup on. Watching as the last of the water strained she reached for the colander, stopping as muscular, tanned arms reached around her, caging her in and picking the colander up carefully. A kiss to her shoulder made her shiver and look back, smiling when she found Caleb right behind her.

"I've got it babe." His voice was husky and she blushed, turning in his arms and slipping out from beneath him so he could finish making dinner. And even though she knew he was talking about dinner, she could also hear the underlying promise, causing her to kiss his cheek briefly with a quiet 'I know.'_**  
Gimme that girl with her hair in a mess  
Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest  
That's the you that I like best  
Gimme that girl**_

Gimme that girl lovin' up on me  
Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans  
That's the you I wanna see  
Gimme that girl  
Gimme that girl.


	4. Something to do With His Hands

_**A/N: This is chapter four : ) I still do not own any of the Pretty Little Liars cast, nor do I own this chapters song, Something to do With Your Hands by Sarah Darling. I'd like to thank Fight4finchel7532 for inspiring me to post a chapter so close to the last one. **_

_**Hope you like and please keep the reviews, and song suggestions coming, they make my day. **_

* * *

_**You're the hardest workin' man in this town  
Sunup to sundown  
You're always formulatin' some sort of plan  
'Cause you need somethin' to do with your hands  
**_

There had been many times when Hanna had considered the possibility that Caleb had ADD or AD/HD. Not only was he constantly working with phones to earn money and keep his hands busy but, whenever there was something to do around the house he was one of the first to volunteer. Normal house hold chores such as doing laundry or cleaning the bathroom, or the harder stuff like changing a light-bulb or clearing the gutters, he was always the first person to offer to get the job done. He had all these little plans to get money or to make things easier, these little plots to make things run better. He was a sort of bad boy genius.

_**I've seen 'em break the black dirt in the yard  
I've heard them workin' 'neath the hood of your car  
They fix the leaky pipe under the sink  
Easy to see they can do anything  
**_

It had been one of the nicest days on record that spring; Hanna had woken up to the sound of metal striking hard earth and had gotten up, looking out her window only to find Caleb working shirtless in the backyard, digging a space for her mother's new vegetable garden. The sunlight reflected off his sweat sleeked back, muscles moving beneath his tanned skin. She couldn't help but grin, finding it funny how he'd do the little chores just to keep Ashley Marin from kicking him out. She knew her mother wouldn't do it, she had too much of a soft spot for the rebel. Caleb paused, feeling the eyes on him and looked up knowingly, leaning against the shovel and saluting Hanna with a smirk, secretly enjoying the blush on her face.

There had been that time where she'd found out that he'd taken the kill switch from Ella Montgomery's car, making her imagine him covered in car grease and bent beneath the hood of her car in some sort of odd fantasy. She'd never had a 'grease monkey' fetish before but there was just something about him that drove her crazy. Oddly enough she could imagine him doing anything with those hands.

On a particular Monday she'd certainly enjoyed coming home to find him laying in the kitchen, shirtless (what was his aversion to clothing his upper body?) beneath the sink, wrench in hand (where had he found that) and water dripping on his forehead. She'd just leaned against the wall for a second, take –out in hand, before making her presence known.

"What are you doing?" she had asked, going to crouch down beside him, hands in her lap as she made sure that her short skirt wasn't reveling anything.

His answer had been muffled so when she repeated it, she'd kneeled down and leaned over him to hear well. They were eye to eye and she couldn't help but look down at his lips, watching as he spoke.

"Your sink was backed up so I thought I'd fix it for you guys." He'd smiled up at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

_**Boy, you better not be too tired  
When you get home tonight  
Please understand  
I've got this burnin' down deep in my soul  
That's got me longin' to hold onto my man  
And if you need somethin' to do with your hands  
Uh-uh oh, uh-uh oh  
If you need somethin' to do with your hands  
Uh-uh oh, uh-uh oh  
**_

Hanna couldn't help but giggle as she ran around the house; untwisting light bulbs, lowering the temperature in the freezer and changing the passwords on her lap top and cell phone. Caleb still wasn't home from the library and she couldn't help but leave behind little tasks for him. Just as she was finishing up with shutting down her computer she heard his key in the lock, causing her to rush to sit in her chair, pretending as if she wasn't doing anything.

"Hey," he said as he tossed his bag into the hall closet, coming to sit beside her after grabbing two cokes from the fridge, handing one to her.

"Thanks. Hey Caleb, do you think that you could fix something's for me?" Hanna smiled, glancing at him from beneath her lashes as she took a sip of her soda.

A dark, single brow rose as he cocked his head. "It depends on what needs to be fixed."

"My cell phone somehow locked and won't let me back on, my lap top isn't letting me log in, my bedroom light won't turn on and the freezer seems a little warm," Hanna explained softly, motioning behind her.

And that is how she found herself following Caleb around, carrying his tools while watching him fix things, his large and calloused hands moving at lightning speed though delicately. Hiding her little smiles she listened as Caleb spoke of his day, idly adjusting things and 'making them work.' Just as _**.com/lyrics/s/sarah_darling/something_to_do_with_your_ ]**__**  
Follow the candles when you walk through the door  
Just drop your coat and keys on the floor  
'Cause I've been cookin' up somethin' so fine  
And I just might be wearin' somethin' you like  
**_

Caleb was surprised to find the house lights off as he walked up the drive-way to the Marin household, candle light barely visible as he glanced through the window. Turning the unlocked door knob he stepped inside, cautious as to what the heck was going on. He could smell the familiarity of baked ziti and grinned, dropping his key in his jacket pocket, which he tossed into the hall closet along with his backpack.

He could hear the rapid click of heels on hardwood, turning just in time to see Hanna throw herself at him, arms winding around his neck as she kissed him softly. Her perfume enveloped him and he inhaled, kissing her back before pulling back slightly. Listening to her whisper how she missed him, he realized that this was what he'd like to come home to in the future; Hanna making dinner, leaving little tasks behind for him and hopefully, children sitting at the table finishing homework before rushing to greet him.

_**Boy, you better not be too tired  
When you get home tonight  
Please understand  
I've got this burnin' down deep in my soul  
That's got me longin' to hold onto my man  
And if you need somethin' to do with your hands  
Uh-uh oh, uh-uh oh  
If you need somethin' to do with your hands  
Uh-uh oh**_

When you kiss me  
Kiss me slowly

And if you need somethin' to do with your hands,  
Uh-uh oh, uh-uh oh  
If you need somethin' to do with your hands  
Uh-uh oh, uh-uh oh  
If you need somethin' to do with your hands  
Yeah, yeah  
If you need somethin' to do with your hands


End file.
